When worst comes will you still be there? HarryP
by mumfordandsteph
Summary: This is just something i wrote, review and tell me if i should make it into a story!


It was finally my sixteenth birthday. The date was August 10th. It was fall, the leaves were a golden color with specks of brown lightly dotting the inside, signaling that the trees would soon be bear. School was starting in a few days. The butterflies in my stomach were rapidly increasing, my throat becoming dry. I was excited for school, it was like my home away from home. Oh i should probably mention my name, you're probably wondering about who i am. My name is Julianna Marie Cresendo, i am a witch. I have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past five years. I'm in Gryffindor, i think i should have been in Ravenclaw though. I looked around my room and sighed. I'm moving. Why might you ask? The war is looming closer and it isn't safe in the wizarding world, it isnt safe in the muggle world either. I've heard about tons of muggles getting killed and towns getting destroyed. No place is safe anymore. My parents are going into hiding while I am away at Hogwarts. I have no clue what will happen once summer starts again. I grabbed my stuffed snowman, i got him as present for christmas during my first year, my grampapa had given it to me before he past away. I sat on my bead and hugged him closer to me as tears fell from my eyes. _No one is safe anymore. _Many people have been disappearing or shown up dead days later. The Ministry kept insisting that it was Sirius Black. I thought that it was a bunch of hippogriff dung. Sirius Black is not guilty. My dad is very close with him, and I've met him before, when i was younger and when he escaped from azcaban. The Minister is just scared. _Why can't Potter end the war already, isn't he the chosen one, the boy who lived, the only one that can defeat v-voldemort! What am i saying...he's only a boy. I wonder how much pressure is on him, like a whole worlds worth. _

"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday dear Julie...Happy Birthday to you!" I looked up and saw my parents with a cake and presents. I quickly wiped my tears and smiled.

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

My mum set the cake on my desk and came up to me placing a kiss on my forehead and giving me a tight hug.

"Thanks mum."

"You're welcome darling."

My dad sat next to me and gave me a hug and kiss as well as handing me two wrapped packages. I ripped open the first package and found a soft maroon sweatershirt with a golden lion head on the front and Gryffindor written under it in cursive. It was beautiful.

"Wow, i love it! Thank you so much"

I ripped open the second package and found a wizard camera.

"You guys are the best, thank you."

My parents didn't get a chance to reply as three owls started pecking on my window.

"Must be Birthday mail, come downstairs after you're done replying and we'll eat some cake before we apparate you to the Sirius's."

I nodded and let the owls in. They dropped their letters and a package and left without food or water. _Silly birds. _The letters were from Neville, Hermione, and Draco. I read Draco's first.

**Dear Julianna,**

**Happy Birthday!**

**I hope you're day is going well. I got you a gift but I'd rather give it to you personally.**

**I've missed you.**

**See You Soon.**

**-Draco Malfoy**

I know what you're thinking, but Draco is a great friend to me. He's not as bad as everyone thinks he is, he just likes to act tough because he's the slytherin prince.

I read the one from Neville next.

**Julie,**

**Happy 16th!**

**I bet it's going well. I got you a present, i hope you like it. Luna helped me pick it out for you.**

**Best of wishes.**

**See you on the train.**

**-Neville **

I opened the poorly wrapped package and found a box of chocolate frogs and a beautiful silk gold scarf.

I opened Hermione's letter next.

**Julie!**

**Happy Birthday, I'm so sorry i won't get to see you until we get to Hogwarts. **

**I've been very busy and I'm so sorry for not writing many letters. You know how unsafe it is now. **

**I miss you and can't wait until i see you again.**

**Well I'm off to study!**

**Bye bye for now.**

**Love,**

**Hermione Granger**

**p.s. Ronald says Happy Birthday**

I didn't feel like replying, i mean I'd see them soon anyways. I grabbed the last of my things, i looked around and didn't see my cat.

"Jumanji...where are you."

I heard a soft meow underneath my bed._ Silly cat, why are you under my bed? _I quickly grabbed my cat and ran downstairs as i heard the call of my parents rushing me.

"You ready?"

I smiled and grabbed my dad's hand as we apparated to the Black's home. I felt really nauseated as we landed.

"Ugh i hate apparating."

My parents chuckled as i gave them a glare.

"Sorry honey, but we've got to get going. Tell Sirius that we're sorry for not being able to come in and say hello."

I nodded and watched my parents apparate away. I felt a few tears but quickly composed myself. I walked to number 13 and knocked.

"Umm...It's me...Julianna Marie Cresendo."

I felt silly saying my whole name, especially because it's so long. I was pulled in quickly as the door opened, it was Remus that pulled me in. . . . he had a wand pointed at my face.

"What did Sirius say the first time he met you?"

_Uhh...What?_

"He called me a hag so i kicked his shin."

I heard laughter as Sirius walked in.

"Remus, stop pointing you're wand at poor ugly Julie's face, she's already ugly enough without you having to hex her."

I smiled and hugged Sirius.

"I see you haven't grown up one bit since I've seen you, you still act like a two year old."

He growled and messed up my hair. I smacked his hand away and hugged Remus.

"Happy Birthday Julie."

They chourused. I smiled. _They remembered. _

"Sirius?"

I turned and found myself looking at Harry Potter. _What! Why is he here! _I smiled as i looked him over. He had blazing green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, black tousled hair and that ever so famous scar on his forehead. He noticed i was looking strangely at him and made an awkward cough. I saw as Remus waved goodbye and heard the soft pop of him apparating away.

"Oh, Harry my boy, This is my close friend's daughter."

i smiled politely and walked up to Harry to shake his hand. He shook my hand stiffly and made a grunting noise.

"Er..I'm Julianna, but you can call me.."

"Ugly!"

Sirius interrupted and i glared at him.

"Call me Julie"

"Oh.. okay, umm hello Julie."

i smiled timidly.

"Oh right, Julie, Harry is my godson. I know you were wondering why he was here."

I glared at Sirius's bluntness and pushed him out of the way.

"You guys looked starved, how about i make you guys something to eat?"

A look of pure happiness and relief crossed both of their faces. I chuckled as i made my way into the kitchen to see what i had to work with. I looked everywhere but found nothing, Absolutely nothing._ Did they starve themselves? I mean they're men, don't they eat like pigs? _I looked them both over and saw they were skin and bones.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, i might need to do some shopping."

I looked at Sirius for approval.

"As long as you take Harry with you, i don't want you to go alone."

I smiled and grabbed Harry's hand quickly running down the hall and pulling him out the door. We walked to the small market. The sights, the smells, the people, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. I couldn't keep the big goofy smile that graced my lips. I looked to Harry and noticed we were still holding hands. I met his eyes at our intertwined fingers and blushed, neither of us letting go.

"So how do you know Sirius?"

His quiet voice startled me because not a word has been said between us since we left the house and i was deep in thought.

"My dad. They both went to Hogwarts together, they were really good friends, i mean they still are, it's just you know..people grow apart once they go their seperate ways...err.."

"What's your dad like?"

i smiled as i pictured my fathers twinkling grey eyes and his black hair that was starting to age.

"He's wonderful, he taught me everything i know. He's also helped me become the very person i am."

"...and that would be who exactly?"

I gave him a sidways glance and smirked.

"Beautiful, Fierce, Obnoxious, Proud...a Gryffindor."

He smiled. A genuine smile.

"What?"

I gave him a small shove.

"Ohh..nothing, i didn't know you were in Gryffindor. I would have noticed a beautifuly fierce and obnoxiously proud girl like you."

I laughed. A laugh that made tears prick at my eyes. A laugh that made my insides hurt. A laugh that made me squeeze Harry's hand tighter. A laugh that made people stare at us as we walked by. A laugh that could make everything go away, even if it was just for a little while.

Harry's Point of View:

Her hair was being blown into her face by the soft wind picking up. Her smile was infectious. Her laughter...was beautiful. I haven't felt this content in a while. Why did this girl make me so...me? I noticed we were still holding hands as she squeezed my fingers.

"What's so funny Julie?"

She stopped suddenly and looked down as pink tinted her cheeks.

"S-Sorry."

I gave her one last teasing look before we entered the small market place. She began examining tomatoes and other vegetables. I decided to look around. I saw a small stand of candy and decided to get some for us. _Hopefully she likes it. _I quickly paid the elderly woman and saw Julie talking to some bloke.

"How about you and me have some fun."

"Um, thank you but no..i have to go find someone."

"I think that person can wait."

I saw as he grabbed her arm roughly as she dropped the basket of vegetables.

"Oi! Let go of her!"

He glared as he saw the attention we started getting. He muttered incoherantly and left storming mad.

"Bloody Hell."

She knelt down and began putting the things back into her basket. She saw the bag of candy in my hand and smiled.

"Candy?"

"Uhh, i thought you'd like some."

My face heating up. _I'm a mess_.

"That's very sweet Harry, thank you."

She reached her hand in and pulled out a lollipop.

We decided to head back as the sun started setting.


End file.
